Doggy Ears versus Bookmarks
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Simon let's Jeanette borrow one of his books. Upon it's return, he finds something very disturbing.


**If you're anything like me, you _hate _the thought of the pages in your books getting all bent u, so you use a bookmark. While others like to just simply fold the corner of the page and move on. This story is about the clash of how books should be left when you're no longer reading them.**

**Doggy Ears Versus Bookmarks**

"Hey Simon," Jeanette greeted opening her locker which was located next to Simon's.

Simon smiled at her and continued to grabbing books for the weekend. "Hey, Jeanette, do you still have that book I let you borrow last week?" He asked, seeing as he couldn't find it in his locker.

"Uh…" Jeanette looked in her shoulder bag. "Yeah, here it is." She smiled as she handed the book to him. "Thanks again for letting me borrow it."

"No problem." He began flipping through the book.

Jeanette furrowed her brow at the sight of his frown. "Is something wrong?" She asked with concern.

Simon let out a half laugh. "It's nothing; it's just that…" He sighed. "A lot of the pages are a little bent." He fingered the folded flap on one of the pages.

Jeanette leaned onto the tips of her toes to look at the page and laughed. "Oh that," She shut her locker, pulling he bag onto her shoulder. "Those are doggy ears."

Simon eyed her from over the rim of his glasses. "Doggy ears?" He questioned.

"Yeah, they're to show you where to stopped in the book."

"Oh," Simon nodded. They walked towards the exit of the school in silence and began walking towards their homes. "What was wrong with using a bookmark?" Simon spoke out of the blue.

Jeanette tilted her head. "What?"

Simon shrugged. "I was just wondering what was so difficult about using a bookmark." He let out a small chuckled.

Jeanette scoffed a laugh. "Why are you letting it bother you?"

"Because now my pages are bent and unattractive!"

"It's just a book! You're not taking it on a date." Jeanette giggled.

"But still," Simon sighed. "It's not that hard to pick up a piece of scrap paper and slide it between two pages."

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "I know, it's just as easy as folding the corner of the page." She shook her head.

"But that doesn't leave the pages in tact."

Jeanette sighed. "Don't be a baby Simon."

"I'm not being a baby; I'm being practical."

Jeanette stopped as they reached the corner where their paths separated. "Are you calling my method impractical?"

"Seeing as you can use just about anything- paper, paper _clips_, pens, a TV remote- as a bookmark, folding the pages to make the entire book unpleasant to look at is- yes- impractical."

Jeanette glared at him. "Oh, that's not unpleasant to look at." She reached forward, grabbed the book, and ripped the hard cover right off it. Simon's jaw fell. It wasn't like Jeanette to disrespect a book in such a way. "_That's _unpleasant to look at." She said shoving the disassembled book into his chest and stomping towards her home.

* * *

The next day the chipmunks and chipettes decided to meet each other for lunch at their favorite restaurant. The chipmunks were the first to arrive. They found a table near the back like they like, but it was also by a window as the girls liked.

When the girls arrived, Theodore and Alvin jumped up to greet their girlfriends. Simon remained seated, peeking over his book at Jeanette. She also had a book in hand and glared as she sat across from him.

Their siblings stared curiously at them but no one phrased a question and took their seats.

Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor sat in awkward tension as Simon and Jeanette glared at one another. They had no idea what was going on, but they knew if they were mad-- especially at _each other_-- it had to be something serious.

"So…" Brittany was the first to speak. She looked around for someone (anyone) to speak too.

Eleanor shifted her eyes. "Uh, Jeanette," Jeanette broke her stared down with Simon long enough to give her sister attention. "How about we all head to the game room while we wait for our food?" She suggested.

She nodded in agreement. "I'll just fold the corner of the page so I know where I stopped in my book." She slowly folded the page over, mockingly.

She glanced up at Simon, who's glare had only stiffened. Their siblings shifted their eyes at her actions. Simon let out a breath and smiled. "Eleanor, I think that's a great idea. And so _I _don't lose the page in _my _book…" He picked up a napkin. "I'll use _this_ to keep my place instead of _impractically _folding the pages!"

Standing up, they both slammed their books shut, and stomped away from the table. Their siblings remained seated and blinked in confusion. "What just happened?" Theodore pied up receiving shrugs from the other three.

* * *

"Let. It. Go!" Jeanette yelled as they stomped to school Monday morning.

Simon huffed. "I. Will. Not!" He opened his book and showed Jeanette where he had stuffed a bookmark. "Look at it!"

"Simon…"

"Look at it, Jeanette!"

"No!" Jeanette tilted her chin upwards in refusal to look.

"I know exactly where I stopped and my pages didn't have to suffer! Isn't that great?!"

Jeanette stomped her foot and turned to glare at him. "It's just dandy!" She angrily pulled the bookmark out of the book and knocked the book out of his hands and into the street. Simon gasped in horror as a car drove by and ran over his book, sending the ripped papers into the morning breeze. "Where's your page now?!" She ripped his bookmark in two and threw it also.

Simon bit his lip to keep from screaming as Jeanette stormed off in the direction of the school. "Seriously?" A voice from behind him spoke.

Simon turned and saw his brothers and Eleanor behind him. "What?"

"That's what you two have been arguing about?" Eleanor asked.

Simon brought his brows together and shrugged. "It's not an argument; it's a debate." He began walking to school again.

"Si, as the _king _of arguments, I have to call that an argument." Alvin said throwing his arm around Simon's shoulder. "And a _stupid _one at that."

Eleanor smirked. "He would know." She sung to herself and giggled as Alvin shot a glare at her.

* * *

Simon sighed at the sight of Jeanette at her locker. He had thought about what Alvin said and-- as much as he didn't want to admit it-- he was right. "Uh, Jeanette?"

Jeanette turned around, surprised to see him. "Si…"

"Wait; me first." Simon chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uh, just wanted to… apologize." Jeanette smiled. "I over reacted. I shouldn't have gotten so upset about the pages." He lowered his hands to his pockets. "They're technically apart of who you are and if I'm going to have you as a friend then I have to accept everything that comes along with it; even… puppy ears."

Jeanette giggled. "They're called doggy ears." She smiled.

"Right," He laughed. "When I think about it, they're actually kind of cute." He smiled down at her.

Jeanette blushed. "Thank you," She giggled again. "And I'm sorry about throwing your book in the street and destroying your bookmark." She let out a small laugh. "I felt so guilty after I did it that I made you this." she reached into her book and pulled out a strip of pictures that the two had taken in a picture booth. She decorated it with glitter and poke a hole in the top, tying a piece of blue yarn to it. "It's a bookmark." She shrugged.

Simon smiled and accepted the present. "It's the best book mark I've ever seen."

Jeanette blushed again. "And I'll be sure that next time I borrow one of your books, I'll use a bookmark." She added.

Simon shook his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry about it; when I go back and re-read the book and see the pages bent into _doggy ears… _I'll think of you."

Jeanette laughed and hugged him. "So we're still friends?" She mumbled into his chest.

Simon smiled into her hair. "Of course we are." He chuckled rocking their bodies slightly. "But I am going to make _you _a bookmark."

* * *

**The End!**

**This is my 50th**** Alvin and the Chipmunks story… as opposed to my 50****th**** general story. Yay progress!**

**This was, again, a Simonette. But this one is more friendship oriented than couple oriented. What do you think?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
